


Never Just A Kiss

by wickedfrominnocence



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Barebacking, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 03:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedfrominnocence/pseuds/wickedfrominnocence
Summary: What begins as Steve and Bucky sharing gentle kisses quickly turns to more.





	Never Just A Kiss

It had started off as a simple kiss, but Bucky should have known better because a kiss with Steve was never just a kiss, it always turned into something more. Most times it turned into heated, open-mouthed kisses where their tongues fought for dominance and they both pulled back breathless with kiss-swollen lips. But that wasn’t what happened this time. This time it led to Bucky settling between Steve’s thighs, their hips rocking together, looking for friction through clothing, and Bucky pinning Steve’s hands to the bed because he loved knowing he could have control over the man here.

From there it’s gasped breaths whenever one of them pulls away from the kiss only to help strip off one article of clothing or another until Bucky is left in nothing but his underwear and Steve is completely naked beneath him, both already hard for each other. It’s almost like Steve knew then what Bucky was going to do when he grabbed hold of Steve’s knees and went to push them back toward his chest only to have Steve let out a, “Wait, Buck.”

It takes him by surprise; has him thinking maybe he’d done something wrong, that somehow Steve wasn’t enjoying himself. “Not that,” Steve murmurs in response as Bucky loosens his grip on the blond’s knees and Steve uses that time to sit up just enough that he can press a kiss to Bucky’s jawline, “off the bed.” It’s quiet, like a request, not a command, and it has Bucky furrowing his brows even as he lets his feet hit the floor, easily pushing himself up so he’s standing beside the bed.

That’s when Steve lies back again, one hand reaching out for Bucky, guiding him so he’s standing right where Steve wants him, right where Steve can tip his head back just off the edge of the bed and lick at Bucky’s erection through thin fabric. “Like this,” Steve added just a moment before his lips wrap around the head of Bucky’s length and give it a hard suck, leaving the material clinging to it when he pulls back.

Quickly, Bucky reaches for Steve’s hips and draws them up off the bed, groaning as he presses the flat of his tongue over the blond’s entrance just as Steve tugs the waist of his underwear down just enough to properly wrap those lips around the head of his cock. Of course Steve wasn’t going to just let Bucky take care of him (even if Bucky had mentioned in the past that he loved taking care of Steve like this), but Bucky wasn’t about to complain either, not when he could be pressing the tip of his tongue past the ring of muscle, slowly loosening Steve up. It’s not long before Bucky is stripped entirely free of his last article of clothing. 

Bucky is pressing his tongue as far as he can into Steve and finding a steady in-out rhythm of fucking the man with it as his hips follow the same rhythm, cock sliding into the wet heat of Steve’s mouth, then back out, and back in. And, god, he loves this, but there’s also more pressing matters to get to right now. Like feeling Steve around him. That thought has him withdrawing his tongue and slipping two fingers into Steve instead, feeling the way Steve’s body quickly gave way to both.

Slowly, he pulls back from Steve, letting his cock slide free of the man’s mouth so he could climb up onto the bed, pressing right against Steve’s side and using his free hand to tangle his fingers into Steve’s hair, drawing him in for a kiss. It’s messy, all teeth and tongue and swallowed down moans at the taste of each other mingling, and it’s enough of a distraction for Bucky to press a third finger into Steve and begin thrusting all three into the man.

“Buck,” the nickname slips from Steve’s lips in a sharp exhale and Bucky knows. He knows that means Steve is ready; that he’s too far gone to continue teasing and that Bucky pressing into him isn’t going to hurt him in any sense. Quite the opposite, in fact.

“You want me?” The question falling from Bucky’s lips is teasing, but it earns him a groaned out, “Shut up and fuck me already,” from Steve which has Bucky chuckling.

“Language, Cap.” 

Steve’s eyes go dark at that, but Bucky doesn’t withdraw his fingers, not yet, not until he’s rummaged through the drawer beside their bed and found a bottle of lube (just to be safe). He uncaps it and pours some on his fingers as he pulls them partway out only to thrust them back in, making sure Steve’s entrance is coated to his liking. Only then does his withdraw his fingers and use what’s left of the lube from them to coat his own cock.

It’s easy then to line up with Steve’s entrance and thrust into the man, hard and fast, just how they both like it at a time like this. That’s how it continues, Bucky’s hips slamming into Steve’s, Steve’s hands on Bucky’s ass to encourage him to continue, both their groans filling the room, and the sound of skin slapping against skin echoing around them.

Honestly, it’s over too fast for Bucky, but he’ll blame that on Steve’s talented mouth working him over before and the sound of his name falling from Steve’s lips in a moan. It only takes a few strokes of Steve’s cock to have the man falling over the edge mere moments after Bucky.

But Bucky doesn’t stop, doesn’t still his hips, just slows them to a steady drag of his cock out, then a gentle push in, enjoying the feeling of Steve still so tight around him and his cum threatening to leak out should Bucky pull out of the man.

It’s Steve’s turn to take control then, flipping them over until Bucky’s lying on his back, legs splayed to the side. Instantly, Bucky’s arms are around Steve’s middle, holding him close as Steve keeps the slow, gentle pace Bucky had decided upon just moments before. They’re both still sensitive from the first round, but neither want this to stop, especially not when Steve is wrapping his arms around Bucky’s shoulders and cradling him close.

The room is quieter now, the only sounds are the whispered “love you”s that fall from both of their lips and quiet gasps whenever Steve rocks down just right and has Bucky hitting a spot inside of him that has him inching closer and closer to the edge again.

Bucky wants to reach between them and grab hold of Steve’s cock, wants to feel the weight of it in his hand as he strokes him again and again in time with Steve’s hips rocking against him, but he doesn’t dare pull away from Steve right now. The friction of Steve’s cock against Bucky’s body must have been enough though, because suddenly Steve is spilling across Bucky’s torso.

That’s when Steve draws back some, hips still moving, but mostly just grinding down against Bucky now instead of thrusting down onto him. Blue eyes take in Bucky’s form beneath him and Bucky watches intently as a smile creeps its way onto Steve’s face.

“You look good like this, Buck.”

“Like what?” It’s not so much that he needs the explanation, he just loves hearing such dirty things fall from Steve’s lips.

“Covered in me,” is the response he gains, but Bucky isn’t satisfied with that.

“Well, you are the one on top right now, so I am covered by you a bit.”

There’s a quiet chuckle that falls from Bucky’s lips then as Steve rolls his eyes.

“Covered in my cum,” Steve murmurs darkly, his words punctuated by a hard thrust of his hips down against Bucky which draws a loud groan from the brunet.

“Say it again.”

Steve knows what Bucky’s doing; knows that Bucky is using this to get off now, but he obliges anyway.

“You look so good covered in my cum.” Each word is followed by a thrust and that is what pushes Bucky over the edge; his head presses back, neck arching as he moans and spills inside of Steve again, a quiet, “Fuck, Steve,” falling from his lips when Steve’s hips finally still above him.

“I thought we just did.”

That earns Steve a smack to his ass which was meant to be playful, but which earned Bucky a groan from the blond. Another thing to keep in mind for when he wants to get Steve off, he supposes...

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written Stucky outside of RP on tumblr, should I post more Stucky on here for you guys?


End file.
